You Think I'm Stupid Naruto
by xxkiokoxx
Summary: [SasuNaru] A fight with the snake, Naruto's committment in saving Sasuke from himself and others. His thoughts suddenly open up a new doorway that doesn't give a happy ending.


Summary: It's a hint of SasuNaru, don't like it, don't read it. It's during a fight with Orchy-snake, not in the manga or anything but it's worth your time reading.

No I do not own Naruto, if I did...you might have seen him on ebay with Sasuke's clothes on.

You think I'm stupid, don't you?  
I bet you'll call me names  
It's strange how you're reacting now

When I pushed you backwards, letting you fall to the blood stained soil  
Maybe because I pushed you  
Pushing the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha in a battle  
That made your face grow pale  
And your eyes became full of fear

I'm standing where I pushed you  
Looking at your tormented face  
Maybe I didn't do the best I could have protecting you  
But I finally saved your life; didn't I tell you I would?  
I wanted you to live on, to revenge your family  
You moved your lips  
Speaking words I could no longer hear  
I grinned trying to pretend I was fine  
Your face grew paler

I faced your fallen body  
You had a few cuts, a kunai imbedded in your right leg  
I knew you couldn't move  
You wouldn't be able to doge the kunai that pointed to your heart  
Your body was poisoned earlier; the wound in your leg didn't help

I moved before I spoke

I protected the special person of my life  
Just like Haku had done before  
But Sasuke was a rival, a friend  
A best friend

My knees begin to feel like mush  
Finally I fell to my bruised knees  
I hear a long laugh that was hissing in my ear

That kunai that was meant for you was poisoned  
That kunai that was meant for you began to spread

I placed my hands in front of me, beginning to steady myself  
My arms began to feel weak; I watched them bend ready to collapse  
I thought my arms went numb  
But I felt ice cold hands fall onto mine, locking them into place  
Your black locks of hair has covered your eyes

You moved your lips again, my ears are still deaf  
I smiled again, my powerful mask, with my kitsune smile  
I whispered softly but felt in my throat is was ragged and weak  
Whispering like a mother soothing a frightened child

You're shook your head fiercely and I could hear a murmur, he was shouting at me  
I heard that implosive laughter again, I watched your hands tighten in anger  
I finally notice that I have fallen completely  
You're by my side, making sure I didn't fall onto my back  
The snakes kunai imbedded in my back was pulled out by your tender hand

I didn't feel the pain, I was completely numb now  
Your white lower lip was bitten in  
Your eyes are less hollow  
Why are your eyes shinning like glass?

Finally my mind began to settle  
Everything still sounded like echoes  
You moved your lips again, this time I heard your voice  
It wasn't an insult Why are you so pale?  
What did you say again?  
You're holding me close  
I still stared at you

I lost all my movement now  
I was only able to move my lips by pure determination  
I whispered your nickname  
You're still watching me; looks like you got the hiccups  
The snake was coming closer I could hear his footsteps  
Off the ground like a million raindrops hitting metal

'Move teme' I couldn't speak anymore  
I couldn't move  
I finally figured out my fate  
I never really liked destinies or fates  
They always made me feel like my life was written already

Your eyes widen as my tight body began to relax  
I'm so tired  
I knew if I closed my eyes I would never wake up again  
I was still worried about the snake's greedy hands taken hold of you  
That I would fail

I can hear the kitsune roaring in my mind  
He wanted out I wish that was an option  
Maybe the fox would only kill the snake  
Not Sasuke

I tried to talk again  
Sasuke pulled me close to his head making the blood lessen from my head  
Trying to hear me whisper  
I breathed in deeply trying to catch my breath  
Your scent fell into me  
I never realized how much you cared

Your lips moved again, I hated how I couldn't hear your usual cold voice  
Finally, not choking in my blood in my throat I spoke again  
'I'm sorry, run away from **him**'  
My ears began to ring  
I can see your yelling at me again

Sasuke  
Don't look so angry  
Don't look so sad  
Don't do anything stupid  
Why are you so emotional?  
The snake was a foot away; this long black hair was moving in the dull autumn wind  
I watched the snake speak  
Sasukes eyes flared red  
I'm terrified of those eyes

One of my eyes fell close I struggled to stay awake  
You noticed and quickly turned your eyes black once more  
'I'll kill him for this.' I heard you finally  
But that wasn't what I wanted to hear

You're an avenger  
You drive on anger  
I wish you would be happy  
That was my wish I smiled at him and made a feeble attempt to talk again

I watched you take your free hand that wasn't fully paralyzed and touched my cheek  
I've become greedy  
I wished once more I could feel your hand  
I finally closed my other eye  
I breathed in your scent once more

It wasn't a horrible feeling  
Seeing you and smelling in you scent  
It's not a bad way to die  
Before I fell forever  
Never to see light again  
I heard an angel  
It was you

Sasuke

Your voice rang in my ears  
I'll never forget

'I love you'

Kioko: Well I made this a while ago and placed it on Deviantart with hope some people cared for this kind of 'fanfic prose'. In fact, many people did and faved it O.O So I think I might as well try it here since more people look up Naruto x Sasuke love here So enjoy and send me a note if you liked it.


End file.
